megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vent
Missing Vent ZXA artwork Been lookin' the net 'round and have YET to find official artwork of Vent in ZX Advent. Only Aile from said game is available. Kaihedgie 23:24, 7 May 2009 (UTC) In the japanese version of wikipedia says Aile is a tomboy.-- 22:56, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Uhh...no duuuurrrrhKaihedgie 23:01, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Categories? The article won't take categories for some reason. --Udana 18:02, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :The gallery was not closed with , so nothing below it appeared. -- 02:02, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Oops, didn't notice that, thanks. But, Vent isn't human though, or is he? I haven't played the ZX games, but I was under the impression that all the main characters where Reploid. --Udana 02:36, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Proposed merging of pages for Vent/Aile View existence discussion on the ZX Series talk page discussing the arguement for Vent and Aile being the same person. I think we should merge them into the same page, to avoid implying that they are indeed seperate beings. They cant be anything but seperate versions of the same character, and the same applies to Grey and Ashe. Commercials are not canon, or else this Metal Gear 3 commercial can count as well. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3uxC8IMo4V0 Commercials are just ad campaigns, not actual stories, although the ad campaign was rather confusing. The fact that they are identical is a sure fire sign that they are indeed the same person that exist in place of eachother. Grey and Ashe's is harder to explain, but its part of that discussion link, so read that discussion thread before posting in this talk topic against the idea. Unregistered Guy 16:21, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I disagree. Even if they are the same, they have slightly different stories, personalities, and abilities, and although it's unknown if they are separate beings, it is also unknown if they are the same, and you wound need to point all the differences between them, specially with Ashe and Grey. Also, if their manga appearances are expanded, notice that Ashe and Grey appear together. Think of it as alternate versions, like the Robot Masters and their NetNavi counterparts. -- 20:07, June 24, 2011 (UTC) The point of the manga is moot, mangas and anime arent considered canon almost all or the time. If you were to allow that, youd have to allow for the much bigger changes that it imposed as well. Example: In the Megaman Star Force anime, several characters have major changes (seemingly unnecessary ones at that) from the game, such as Sonia not writing her own music, instead of the fact that she wrote her songs in her moms memory being the original motivation she had, Tom Dubious' plan of attack being heavily altered from attempting to suffocate Mr Boreal as revenge, localized only to a few innocent people being caught in the mix, to him attempting to bringing down a whole satellite, an act being quite more erratic and harmful to alot more than just Boreal, and even Pat and Gemini being somewhat present in most major debacles, playing a role much more grand than had been originally intended, not to mention that Pat was never friendly like he was in the game. Almost all the original events had been altered, and even mixed around out of order that they appeared in through the duration of the game. Outside media sources are not canon in the games timeline, and shouldnt be accepted as so. This arguement can be most observed in any pokemon media outside the game, where quite a few faux paux and inconsistencies between media can be seen, fortunately due to the abundance of media there is to observe. The rule of thumb is that only games should count in determining the reality of its universe. As for the first point, the fact that their personalities, stories, and abilities are only slightly different, means that they would do fine in a merged page, bringing out both their differences and the fact that they are the same character role, while leaving indefinite conclusions of their reletive existences open for structured speculation. Your point of not having definite proof of either arguement spells against them having seperate pages, because that heavily inforces the notion that its accepted that they are seperate beings, which as you said is equally unproven and unreinforced. They dont have enough differences to truly justify seperate pages, however the arguement is a little weaker for Grey and Ashe, as they do have a little bit more difference between them than Vent and Aile do. But I still push for them having only one page, as they still occupy only one character role. In contrast, like Zero and X who are likewise selected for the games they are in, minus the Zero series, Zero and X actually intertwine in each other stories, as a direct notion of the creators to have them be seperate people. Grey/Ashe and Vent/Aile dont do this in their respective partners stories, as it can be inferred that the creators didnt want to give that impression. I notion that its indeed correct to, for all intents and purposes, have the idea of them being the same character the accepted assumption and the fact that they could be seperate characters as part of the speculation, instead of the reverse as it seems to be. It is also, nothing like alternate versions, since the Robot Masters and NetNavis are indeed in different universes altogether. That scenario would be more like how the original Robot Masters would act if the future had been different. That is to say, Guts Man is the same existence as the GutsMan.exe, just simply in a different life born out of different circumstances. The subtraction of original Robot Masters and the addition of new NetNavis that dont have original counterparts is simply a pragmatic result of physically different conditions; obviously the universes arent gonna be perfect identicals, as they obviously are of different circumstances, allowing for different oppritunities in the course of time. That cant possibly apply to ZX series, as they are the same universe, and therefore, its automatically redundant to have a counterpart in the same timeline in the same way as Robot Masters and NetNavis do, but its also not necessary, as they serve the exact same function. I really dont see much arguement, because anything against it is pure speculation, and would need the validation of people responsible for the game; all we can assume, is what the game implies without reading into it this much. Even with the possiblity of there being hints and clues that would imply otherwise, its not even a worthwhile arc to make a mystery, from the grand-scheme-of-things point of view. It doesnt allude to anything that might happen in the next game, other than they could possibly be seperate people. Its not worthwhile for the effort. So why would the creators go through so much trouble to make the question of their independent existences such a vague mystery? What suspense could they possibly gain from making it an enigma? It doesnt seem very likely in any reasonable and logical manner, and if they wanted them to be understood as seperate characters, it seems like they would have made a point of spelling it out in the arc in some way. But since they didnt, I think its very reasonable to assume that its because they arent; and of course, there is no way of saying FOR ABSOLUTELY sure, they could suprise everyone and thats what they could have been doing the whole time; but thats the exact realm of speculation. But in the present, there is no real evidence of it, and it is the most reasonable, simple, and logical assumption is that they are the same character, likened to the same mechanic as the pokemon main character where you simply choose its gender, only with a little more creative freedom, explaining the slight differences between them. Unregistered Guy 02:45, June 29, 2011 (UTC)